Aku Menyusulmu
by hyuuga hiroto
Summary: Hiroto menjalani hidup yang biasa saja. Tidak erlalu menarik, dan tidak terlalu membosankan. Kini ia terpisah dari teman teman satu klub nya dulu. Yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah nama teman satu tim nya dulu. Midorikawa Ryuuji


Title: Goodbye, Neji

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia yang terkenal sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang cool dan jenius.

Dia yang sebenarnya satu tim denganku.

Dia yang selalu rahasia.

Dia yang mempunyai banyak misteri.

Dia yang kuat.

Dia yang perhatian.

Dialah

:Hyuuga Neji

flash back on

"_Gah!" nafasku habis ketika terkurung dalam penjara air Kisame. Kesadaranku mulai menipis. Samar, kulihat Guy- sensei berjuang mati- matian melawan Kisame. Neji, Lee… Apa mereka tidak menyadarinya? Kulihat wajah kekhawatiran di muka Neji. Neji, kumohon… Tolong aku… Seketika semua gelap._

_Tenten end pov_

_Tim Guy telah terbebas dari penjara air Kisame. Tenten terjatuh tiba- tiba. Neji pun dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya._

"'_Sepertinya dia kehabisan nafas tadi," Neji melihat kearah Lee. _

"_Kita harus bagaimana?" Lee berjalan mendekat. "Apa perlu nafas buatan?"_

"_Eh?" Neji tersentak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ya… Mungkin kau harus membuat nafas buatan," kata Lee. "Kalau tidak… Kau tahu, kan?"_

_Neji melihat muka Tenten yang tak sadarkan diri dengan iba. Ada rasa khawatir, ada ragu. Tapi, sebagai sesama tim harus saling menolong, bukan?_

_Neji on pov_

_Bagaimana ini? Apa harus aku? Tapi, kalau tidak… Dia akan… Baiklah, kalau ini harus… Maafkan aku, Tenten._

_Neji end pov_

_Ia mendekatkan mukanya. Sementara Lee mulai bergerak untuk membantu Guy- sensei. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tenten terbatuk sebelum Neji memberikan nafas buatan. "Hei, kau sedang apa?!" teriak Tenten kesal._

"_Aku tidak melakukan apa- apa!" kata Neji segera melepaskan Tenten. "Sungguh!"_

"_Oh, ya?" seru Tenten tidak percaya. "Dari mukamu sepertinya… Ada yang tidak beres."_

"_Percayalah!" Neji berharap. _

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau sampai kau bohong, awas kau ya!"_

_Mereka kembali bergerak membantu Lee dan Guy- sensei yang masih melawan seorang akatsuki itu._

flash back off Tenten on pov

"Um… Tenten? Kau tidak apa- apa?" Ino mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan mukaku. "Eh, oh… Tidak ada apa- apa!" aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Oh, ya! Bagaimana dengan acara kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja jadi! Di rumah Hinata, bukan?" sahut Temari senang. "Kau jadi mengundang Naruto dan teman- temannya, bukan, Hinata- chan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan lainnya juga, kok."

"Ne…" aku segera menutup mulutku. Aku tersadar kembali. Dia sudah tiada.

flash back on

"_Neji- nii!" teriak Hinata dengan mata berkaca- kaca._

"_Cepat panggil tim medis!" Naruto menyuruh Hinata memanggil tim medis._

"_Sudah terlambat, Naruto… Kalaupun mereka datang, pasti aku sudah tiada…" kata Neji penuh darah._

"_Tapi, Neji- nii…"_

"_Sudahlah, Hinata- sama. Naruto, Hinata- sama siap menorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Kau tidak sendiri, Naruto," suaranya mulai menghilang._

"_Tapi… Kenapa sampai sejauh ini… kau melindungiku?"_

"_Karena aku… Dianggap sebagai seorang jenius…" ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kematian shinobi… Yang heroik._

"_NEJI-NII!"_

_flash back off_

"Tenten, kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Ino. "Apa kau sakit? Sudah 3 tahun sejak perang itu tapi kau masih saja tampak melamun dan muram."

"Ah… Masa' sih?" semua mengangguk.

"Jangan- jangan, Neji- nii, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Kita semua kehilangan," kata Temari menenangkan.

"Neji, ayahku, ayah Shikamaru, shinobi- shinobi lainnya… Itu semua takdir," Ino menegaskan. "Yang tak bisa kau rubah seenaknya."

"Iya. Lagipula, nanti kita berkunjung ke makamnya, bukan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Tentu," jawabku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghapus rasa penyesalan saat itu juga.

flash back on

"_Neji… Meninggal?!" teriak semua orang disana, termasuk aku. "Nani?!"_

_Aku, Lee, dan Guy- sensei berlari menghampiri Hinata._

"_Neji!" teriak Lee. "Kenapa kau sudah pergi…."_

_Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku melihat seseorang yang berharga bagiku, sudah menjadi mayat. Apa ini kesalahanku, karena tak bisa melindunginya? Apa ini kesalahanku, karena aku selalu mengandalkannya? Apa ini kesalahanku, karena tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya? 'Iya, ini salahmu, Tenten…' Tak terasa, air mataku menetes. Apa ini… Kehilangan yang sebenarnya? _

"_Nejiii!" air ataku berderai dan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu. 'Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Aku belum mengucapkan kata- kata terakhir untukmu… '_

'_Aku mencintaimu, Neji. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu,' bisikku. 'Aku pun berterima kasih, Tenten.' Terdengar suara samar didepanku. _

"_Neji…"_

_flash back off_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Sampai jumpa satu jam lagi!" teriak Hinata sesampainya di depan rumahnya. Aku dan yang lainnya pun membalas lambaian tangannya.

Aku berjalan gontai. Seandainya Neji masih ada… Aku pasti akan menolak ajakan Hinata dan yang lainnya untuk menghabiskan waktu berlatih bersama Neji dan Lee. Menurutku, itu menyenangkan. Tapi, yah… Itu takdir yang tak bisa dirubah seenaknya, seperti kata Ino.

"Huff! Tenten sadarlah!" aku mencubit pipiku sendiri.

Aku segera bersiap- siap untuk menghadiri acara Hinata itu. Tapi… Menyenangkan juga. Dengan begitu, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan mereka.

"Oya… Kalau tidak salah, dua minggu lagi, Sakura dan Sasuke akan bertunangan…" aku melihat lihat notes kecil milikku. AKu membukanya hingga halaman pertama.

_Hari ini, aku sudah mendapatkan tim yang beranggotakan aku, Lee, dan Neji. Gurunya Guy- sensei. Hmm… Semoga hari- hari esok selalu menyenangkan! Aku berharap bisa berteman dekat dengan mereka!_

Aku membuka halaman kedua.

_Sepertinya tidak juga. Lumayan. Lee dan Neji seringkali bertengkar, aku pun berusaha melerai. Entah itu Lee yang mengajak sang Hyuuga bertarung, ataupun lainnya. Dasar Lee. Apa, sih, maunya? Tapi, kurasa aku jadi mulai akrab dengannya. Berarti, tinggal Neji._

Aku semakin penasaran. Sudah lupa apa yang ditulis, sih…

_Seperti biasa, Hyuuga selalu dingin. Menurutku, dia memendam rahasia yang besar. Kudengar, ayahnya sudah meninggal. Saat aku bertanya, tanggal lahirnya, dia hanya diam melihatku. Lalu memalingkan mukanya. Kurasa, aku harus lebih berusaha._

Halaman 4.

_Hooahmm… Neji belum juga kululuhkan hatinya. Tapi, seperti Lee, aku harus terus berjuang! Kalau tidak salah, besok lusa akan ada ujian chunin. Aku harus berlatih lebih keras. Terutama karena aku kurang bisa ninjutsu! Hmm… Bagaimana kalau aku minta tolong ke Neji?_

Halaman 5.

_Lucu juga. Neji akhirnya mau mengajariku sedikit ninjutsu. Meski akhirnya aku tidak bisa, sih. Payah. Hush! Tenten! Jangan bilang gitu, aah! Yang penting terus berusaha!_

Halaman 6.

_Aku kalah._

Eh? Hanya itu? Oh, aku ingat. Itu saat aku melawan Temari. Lho, 9 halaman selanjutnya pun kosong. Tunggu! Halaman ke 10 ada tulisannya.

Halaman 10.

_Neji, Neji. Dia yang selama ini telah memberi bantuan, telah menjadi seorang jonin hebat! Rasanya, aku mulai mengaguminya. Atau mungkin… Ini cinta?_

Habis. Setelah itu tidak ada lanjutnya. Hanya catatan tentang pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Oh, aku harus segera pergi ke rumah Hinata!

"Oh… Kau telat Tenten!" seru Temari. Ia mempersilakan aku duduk disampingnya.

"Gomen!" kataku meminta maaf.

"Jadi? Pasti Sang Putri mau memberitahu sesuatu, bukan?" kata Kiba.

"Tentu!" sahutku.

"AH! Ada apa, nih, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Pasti istimewa!" seru Chouji sembil mengunyah daging.

"Ssst! Langsung saja!" Sasuke mendiamkan aku dan yang lainnya.

"Jadi… Sebenarnya…" kata Hinata malu- malu.

"Waaah! Tunanganmu dengan Naruto!" seru kami semua serempak.

"Selamat, ya, Hinata!" seru Sakura.

"Seandainya Neji disini… Apa yang akan dia lakukan, ya?" batinku. Tentu semua orang tidak menyadarinya, karena aku memasang muka bahagia.

"Mungkin dia akan bertunangan dengan Tenten!" seru Naruto.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanyaku. Rupanya semua sedang membicarakanku.

"Tentu, kau tahu! The Genius One!" kata Shikamaru.

"Eh? Denganku?!" aku terkejut.

"Tentu! Mungkin mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang unik. The Genius One with The Cutiest One," kata Shino.

"Hei, hei! Tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal," kata Sai mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar juga. Bukankah kita mau ziarah?" kata Lee.

"Wah, benar. Sampai lupa! Ayo kita segera selesaikan makannya," kata Hinata.

Huff… Kau tahu, Neji? Kamu sedang dibicarakan disini!

"Tapi… Dia sudah meninggal. Apa mungkin dia bukan jodohku?"batinku.

flash back on

"_Neji! Aku serahkan orang ini padamu!" Shikamaru melesat meninggalkanku, Neji, dan Lee._

_Neji mengangguk. "Serahkan padaku."_

"_Hati- hati! Orang ini mempunyai chakra yang luar biasa!" ia menggunakan byakugannya._

"_Kuchiyose, Soutouga!Dakoumou!" ular- ular berbahaya keluar dari tangan orang itu. Ular yang berukuran kecil, namun mematikan._

"_Kyaaa!" _

"_Tenten! Kau tak apa?!" Lee datang mendekat. _

"_Iya, tak apa. Tapi…" aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. _

"_Lee! Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman! Cepat!" teriak Neji yang masih menggunakan kaitennya. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Bodoh! Kau masih mau melindunginya?!"_

"_Kau yang bodoh! Aku akan tetap melindunginya!"_

"_Kau kuat, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku jika tetap disitu! Jasenshi!"_

"_Kaiten!"_

"_Bodoh… Mengapa kau terus melindungiku?" kataku dalam hati. Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku. "Uh… Kalau terus begini…"_

"_Neji! Hentikan!" teriakku. Aku tak ingin… Engkau pergi._

"_Aku tak akan berhenti sampai orang ini mati!"_

"_Shoshouryuu!" _

"_Tenten! Bodoh! Jangan memaksakan diri!"_

_Keseimbanganku mulai menurun. "Tenten!" ia menangkap tubuhku. "Kau… Jangan berani- berani membuat orang yang kucintai terluka!"_

"_Eh? Kucintai?"_

flash back off

"Neji…" aku menghadap makamnya.

"Tenten?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh.

"Oh, Kiba!"

"Kau belum selesai? Yang lain sudah kembali, lho!" katanya.

"Kau sendiri?" aku balik bertanya.

"Oh, Hinata menyuruhku menunggumu disini," jawabnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang!" aku menarik lengannya.

Hmm… Dia baik juga. Padahal aku sudah hampir 2 jam disini.

.

.

.

"Huh!" aku melemparkan shuriken ke sebuah pohon.

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

Makin banyak shuriken yang kulempar, hingga aku menangis. Dendam yang masih kutinggalkan pada Obito… Orang yang telah membuat Neji meninggal.

Aku masih terus melemparkan shurikenku. Aku tak sadar bahwa Ino dan Sai sedang berjalan di depan pohon itu. "Tenten!"

"Ino, Sai! Minggir!"

Seseorang mendorong tubuhku. Yang membuatku memelesetkan shuriken yang kulempar. Siapa orang ini?

Mataku yang masih berkaca- kaca melihat orang itu. Rasanya aku kenal… "Kiba!"

"Lain kali lihat- lihat! Jangan sampai membahayakan orang lain, dong!" katanya. Orang ini… Peduli sama aku?

"Te, terima kasih, Kiba…" aku menghapus air mataku.

"Lagipula… Kenapa kau melempar shuriken sebanyak itu?" keluar juga pertanyaan itu. "Biar kutebak. Apa itu dendam?"

Eh? Dia tahu perasaanku?

"Kulihat dari caramu melempar shuriken dengan keras dan berlinang air mata, pasti itu dendam, bukan?"

"I, iya…"

"Tenang saja! Kalau kau ingin cerita, cerita saja padaku!"

"Ba, baiklah…"

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Ia mendengarkanku dengan sabar. Hingga tak terasa hari mulai malam. Suasana Konohagakure sepi.

"Kamu… Mencintai Neji?" tanya Kiba sambil memandang langit. Ia tersenyum, namun pandangannya kosong. Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah 3 tahun kematiannya?"

"Tentu kesepian. Ada rasa penyesalan karena tak bisa melindunginya," jawabku. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu…"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau aku sebagai penggantinya?"

Eh? Apa yang barusan orang ini katakan?

" Aku… Aku mau!" aku memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Kiba…"

Ia balas memelukku. Kini rasa penyesalan itu telah terhapus dengan bahagia. Bahkan ibunya menyetujui pertunanganku dengannya bulan depan.

"Tenten… Hari ini tanggal 3 Juli. Ulang tahun Neji. Mau ikut ke makamnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Benar juga. Ayo!" aku mengamit tangan Kiba.

"Maafkan aku Neji… Tapi aku tak akan melupakanmu! Terima kasih, Neji!"


End file.
